T'accaparer
by Kana94
Summary: JP/LE Tout était toujours calculé avec Lily Evans, de la couleur de ses cahiers de cours jusqu'au nombre de toasts qu'elle s'autorisait à avaler au petit déjeuner en passant par la fréquence de ses sourires ainsi qu'à l'ordre dans lequel elle devait parler à ses amis le matin. Une routine bien huilée qui lui convenait parfaitement et dont elle avait du mal à se défaire.


_J'ai fait la saison dans cette boite crânienne  
>Tes pensées, je les faisais miennes<br>T'accaparer, seulement t'accaparer  
>D'estrade en estrade j'ai fait danser tant de malentendus<br>Des kilomètres de vie en rose  
><em>_Alain Bashung – La nuit je mens_

« Encore une retenue, Potter ? Demanda t-elle en lui lançant un sourire méprisant. »

Elle avait été convoquée dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall après avoir reçu un hibou pendant le dîner, alors elle s'y était rendue presque immédiatement de peur d'avoir failli à l'un de ses devoirs de préfète en chef ou d'avoir manqué une réunion.

Ses mains étaient nouées devant sa jupe impeccablement lisse au bout de ses bras tendus, et sa chemise ne dépassait pas d'un centimètre. Son col était passé délicatement par dessus son pull et sa cravate rouge et or était nouée d'une manière absolument irréprochable. Même ses cheveux étaient encore en état après la journée de cours, son serre-tête aussi vert que ses yeux les gardant captifs. Et les deux mèches qui s'échappaient de son chignon ne dupaient pas James, elles étaient là parce que la jeune femme voulait bien qu'elles y soient.

Tout était toujours calculé avec Lily Evans, de la couleur de ses cahiers de cours jusqu'au nombre de toasts qu'elle s'autorisait à avaler au petit déjeuner en passant par la fréquence de ses sourires ainsi qu'à l'ordre dans lequel elle devait parler à ses amis le matin. Une routine bien huilée qui lui convenait parfaitement et dont elle avait du mal à se défaire. Et puis il y avait ce chiffre...

Le chiffre cinq correspondait avec exactitude au nombre de regards qu'elle accordait à James Potter dans la journée. Haineux, pour la plupart. Il correspondait aussi à toutes ces fois où elle lui lançait une réplique cinglante pour répondre à ses avances. Un jour, il s'était même rendu compte qu'il s'apparentait également au nombre de gifles qu'elle était capable de lui administrer en une seule journée.

Enfin bref, Lily Evans était une maniaque du contrôle. Elle adorait prévoir et planifier, alors quand le professeur McGonagall lui avait annoncé qu'il était de son devoir de préfète-en-chef d'organiser le bal de fin d'année, elle avait littéralement bondi de joie. James, qui était lui aussi préfet-en-chef, s'était contenté d'un long soupir ennuyé.

Le désordre et le chaos inspiraient James Potter plus que toute autre chose. Il aimait les surprises et il aimait l'inattendu, mais le fait d'être tombé amoureux de son parfait opposé deux ans plus tôt alors qu'ils n'étaient encore qu'en cinquième année avait constitué un sacré imprévu auquel il n'était jamais parvenu à faire face.

Les mains dans les poches, la cravate presque dénouée et la chemise lâchée négligemment par dessus son pull, il n'avait rien d'un garçon auquel Lily Evans aurait pu accorder de l'attention. Ses cheveux si asymétriques qu'il avait l'air de s'être pris un coup de vent partiellement caché derrière un mur contrastaient largement avec les traits fins de son visage angélique.

Angélique, il ne l'était pas. Pur, encore moins. Disons simplement que son reflet dans le miroir ne correspondait en rien au caractère qui se cachait sous cette peau dépourvue d'imperfection. James Potter était tempétueux, passionné, et indiscipliné. Son passe-temps favoris : faire des cascades plus dangereuses les unes que les autres sur son balai. Et puis il y avait cette série de chiffres...

1440 correspondait au nombre de minutes dans une journée. Il s'agissait aussi approximativement de toutes les fois où Lily Evans traversait ses pensées du levé du soleil jusqu'à son couché et vu la manière dont elle le traitait, cela devait très certainement s'apparenter au nombre de maladies sexuellement transmissibles qu'elle pensait contracter en répondant à ses avances.

« Joli sourire, Evans, répondit-il simplement en haussant les sourcils d'une façon suggestive. »

Elle détourna le regard en poussant un soupir agacé et secoua la tête l'air sévère. Elle n'aimait pas les compliments, et encore moins quand ils venaient de lui car il parvenait toujours à les transformer en sous-entendus vicieux. Ou alors, c'était elle qui se faisait des idées, et cela lui plaisait encore moins.

« Tes cheveux... Commença t-il.  
>_ Quoi mes cheveux ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en se touchant aussitôt le haut du crâne pour vérifier que tout était en place.<br>_ Sont impeccables... Termina t-il avec un sourire moqueur. »

Ses dents se serrèrent en même temps que ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Le professeur McGonagall n'allait vraisemblablement pas tarder à arriver et bientôt le calvaire serait terminé, mais Potter arrivait à faire ressortir le pire en elle et cette journée avait été tellement longue qu'elle sentit toute sa sérénité s'envoler face à l'expression de triomphe qu'il affichait sans retenue.

« Oh mon dieu, mes doigts... Qu'est ce que... »

Elle se mit à faire bouger ses mains dans tous les sens, à les faire grimper sur ses cheveux, sur son visage, sur le mur en pierre, et puis bientôt James se mit à paniquer et il essaya de la calmer, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle brandit son majeur devant son nez.

« Aaaah... Voilà... Ça va beaucoup mieux, merci Potter, souffla t-elle devant son air dépité.  
>_ Evans ! Potter ! »<p>

Lily rangea son doigt bien vite derrière son dos quand elle constata que le professeur McGonagall n'était plus qu'à quelques pas et elle trottina derrière elle lorsqu'elle leur ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Elle avait l'air d'être son ombre et James trouvait cela ridiculement drôle mais il aurait trouvé encore plus drôle qu'elle se soit faite surprendre en train de lui faire un doigt d'honneur par son modèle de toujours.

« Non, non, pas de retenue pour vous ce soir, Potter, je dois vous parler d'autre chose, lui expliqua le professeur devant son air interrogateur. »

Lily le regarda de haut en bas avec une expression de dégoût non dissimulée et il retrouva son petit sourire satisfait qui l'énervait au plus haut point.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le bal est demain soir...  
>_ Bien sûr professeur ! Tout est déjà prêt, j'ai...<br>_ Oui, oui, très bien Evans, j'ai lu le hibou que vous m'avez envoyé à ce sujet. Je suis juste surprise que vous ne m'ayez pas mentionné l'heure à laquelle vous comptiez ouvrir la danse.  
>_ Eh bien j'arriverai avec Gregory Thompson à neuf heures donc...<br>_ Non, Evans, nous nous sommes mal comprises. La tradition de Poudlard étant que les préfets-en-chef ouvrent la danse ensemble, j'attends de vous deux que vous vous mettiez d'accord sur l'heure de départ. »

Le visage de James s'illumina comme une guirlande de Noël, celui de Lily devint aussi livide que si elle venait d'apercevoir la marque des ténèbres.

« Mais je...  
>_ Il n'y a pas de « mais », c'est comme ça Evans, ça a toujours été comme ça. Allez hop, disparaissez ! Trancha la directrice adjointe. »<p>

Aussitôt la porte refermée derrière eux, et comme le craignait Lily, James se mit à fanfaronner autour d'elle. Il avait une cavalière, lui aussi, mais il l'avait oublié à ce moment précis. Il allait entrer au bal avec Lily Evans pendue à son bras ! C'était un vieux rêve qui allait se réaliser et il se formalisait à peine du fait que pour elle, il s'agissait d'un véritable cauchemar.

Tous ses plans réduis à néant ! Elle avait passé des semaines entières à chercher la robe parfaite qui irait avec le costume de Gregory, elle s'était imaginée leur première danse dans le moindre détail, elle s'était même préparée mentalement à l'embrasser à 21h06, heure à laquelle le premier slow était supposé se terminer.

« Toc, toc toc ! L'interrompit James en faisant mine de frapper sur le front de la jeune femme.  
>_ Qui est là ? Se résolut-elle à demander en écartant instinctivement son visage.<br>_ C'est Théa, répondit-il impassible.  
>_ Théa ?<br>_ Théa moi ! T'es à moi, Evans ! »

Il avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi joyeux de toute leur scolarité. C'était comme s'il venait de gagner la coupe du monde de Quidditch. C'était plutôt flatteur, à vrai dire, mais elle aurait préféré se jeter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie plutôt que de l'admettre.

« Toc, toc, toc, reprit-elle avec une once d'irritation dans la voix.  
>_ C'est qui ? Demanda t-il en osant à peine croire qu'elle rentrait dans son jeu.<br>_ C'est Eva... Hé vas te faire foutre, Potter ! S'exclama t-elle sèchement avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre son dortoir. »

Comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas, il sourit encore plus largement. S'il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle il l'aimait, c'était pour sa répartie, et demain, il allait les emmener au bal toutes les deux, elle et sa jolie répartie. Il savait qu'elle comptait se débarrasser de lui aussitôt les quatre minutes de danse terminées, mais il avait décidé de l'accaparer tout le reste de la soirée, et par dessus tout, de la convaincre qu'elle adorait cela.

« Efface ce sourire de ton visage Potter si tu ne veux pas que je te vomisse dessus, le prévint-elle en descendant gracieusement les marches du dortoir des filles. »

Comme d'habitude, elle était parfaite. Sa robe bleue nuit épousait parfaitement ses courbes comme si elle avait été moulée sur elle, et elle avait lâché ses cheveux roux du côté de son cœur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentit ses joues s'embraser et il eût les plus grandes peines du monde à le dissimuler.

Elle devait admettre qu'elle était agréablement surprise de voir qu'il avait fait un effort pour ne pas être aussi débraillé que d'habitude, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été insensible à son petit côté désinvolte même si elle lui avait de nombreuses fois fait des réflexions désagréables à ce propos. Elle se retint cependant de rire en voyant l'état de ses cheveux. Jamais il n'arriverait à en faire quelque chose.

Il lui tendit son bras, elle y glissa le sien sans faire de commentaire. Puisque c'était la tradition, autant la jouer au maximum. Elle se laissa guider à travers le château, son épaule nue effleurant continuellement celle de James qu'elle soupçonnait de faire durer le plaisir en passant par le chemin le plus long.

Puis il poussa la porte de la Grande Salle. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà installés aux quatre tables mais il en manquait encore, alors ils restèrent plantés debout au centre de la piste pendant cinq minutes qui leur semblèrent interminables.

Et enfin il y eût la musique, et les mains de James sur Lily, et celles de Lily sur James. Puis il y eût ses yeux noirs dans ses yeux verts, et ce trop plein de sentiment qu'il éprouvait pour elle qui le rendit un peu faible.

« Range tes mains ou je te les coupes, l'avertit-elle en essayant tant bien que mal d'avoir l'air parfaitement à l'aise. »

Il sourit face à la menace et remonta très légèrement ses doigts juste pour voir son visage se détendre un peu. Elle fut stupéfaite de constater qu'il dansait plutôt bien. Sûrement mieux qu'elle, en fait, et cela la contrariait un peu, mais ce qui la contrariait encore plus, c'était ce regard affectueux qu'il lui accordait et qui la mettait dans une situation délicate.

Elle était tentée de lui administrer une gigantesque gifle pour le faire redescendre sur terre et elle l'aurait très certainement fait s'ils avaient été dans un couloir vide mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était obligée de les affronter, cette fois-ci, ce regard caressant et ce sourire enjôleur qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle.

« Alors, c'est vraiment si terrible que ça, de danser avec moi ? L'interrogea t-il.  
>_ J'ai l'impression de danser avec le diable, répondit-elle en détournant les yeux. »<p>

Il éclata de rire. Elle eût un demi sourire. Il n'avait rien de contrôlé, celui-ci, et James le remarqua aussitôt. Lily Evans, robot ambulant venait de laisser filtrer une émotion sur son visage. Il sentit ses petites mains se crisper un peu sur ses épaules et il devina sa gêne.

« Tu peux me regarder Evans, je ne vais pas te manger. »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et encore une fois, elle lui sourit. Un peu contre sa volonté, un peu parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se maîtriser, mais elle lui sourit quand même et dans sa tête, un combat violent faisait rage. Détester James Potter, le trouver charmant, le gifler, l'embrasser, resserrer ses bras autour de lui, le pousser jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe, se jeter sur lui, lui donner des coups de pied pour l'achever...

Elle eût la désagréable impression l'espace d'une seconde qu'il arrivait à lire dans ses pensées sous l'intensité de son regard, et cela la troubla tant qu'elle vira à l'écarlate. Foutu séducteur dont les mains étaient dangereusement redescendus le long de ses hanches. Elle les attrapa et les repositionna sur sa taille en soupirant bruyamment. Cela le fit rire. Encore.

Et puis ce fut la fin des quatre minutes et quand elle essaya de se dégager de son étreinte, il la serra d'avantage. Elle ne se débattit pas plus que cela, elle resta plantée devant lui, surprise par sa propre réaction quand elle noua ses doigts derrière sa nuque.

Il y eût ce moment où il s'arrêta de danser pour se retourner vers la personne qui avait tapoté son épaule. Grégory Thompson. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse ce con lui gâcher sa soirée, il avait réussi à garder Lily plus qu'il ne l'avait espéré et ce n'était sûrement pas un petit intello lèche botte de Serdaigle qui allait la lui prendre.

« Je peux récupérer ma cavalière, Potter ?  
>_ Non.<br>_ Comment ça, non ? Reprit Grégory, décontenancé par la réponse catégorique de son interlocuteur.  
>_ Non, c'est tout. »<p>

Il lui avait tourné le dos et avait recommencé à danser avec Lily sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir. S'il lui avait laissé une minute de plus, il aurait parié qu'elle lui aurait mis une belle gifle, mais là elle était tellement abasourdie que cette pensée n'avait pas l'air de lui effleurer l'esprit.

« Tu comptes m'accaparer Potter ? Lui demanda t-elle finalement au bout de leur troisième danse.  
>_ On dirait, répondit-il doucement en s'efforçant de ne pas en rajouter. »<p>

S'il n'avait pas autant eu peur qu'elle lui glisse entre les doigts, il lui aurait fait remarquer qu'elle aussi, elle l'accaparait. Il lui aurait dit sur un ton moqueur qu'elle avait serré un peu plus étroitement ses mains dans sa nuque pour que leurs corps se rapprochent, qu'elle avait rougi plus d'une fois et que ses deux mains ne lui suffisaient plus à compter ses sourires.

C'était la première fois que quelque chose d'imprévu lui paraissait distrayant. Il y avait cent émotions qui défilaient à la minute sur le visage de James et elle éprouvait une réelle fascination à essayer de deviner ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de cette tête d'ange infernal.

C'était aussi la première fois qu'elle pouvait le regarder de cette façon, l'observer attentivement, le dévisager, voir même le contempler. Il y avait quelque chose de captivant chez lui. Peut-être cette complexité qu'elle venait de percevoir et qui l'attirait un peu trop à son goût.

Elle serra un peu plus ses mains autour de sa nuque pleinement consciente que la dernière fois qu'elle avait rêvé de faire ce genre de geste, c'était pour l'étrangler et pas pour que son corps et le sien en viennent à se frôler inlassablement. Il la fit tournoyer et elle regretta d'y avoir mis autant d'ardeur quand elle se retrouva projetée contre lui.

« Eh bien Evans... On ne peut pas dire que je m'y attendais, à ça, souffla t-il à son oreille.  
>_ Calme toi, abruti, j'ai pris un peu trop d'élan, répondit-elle comme pour se convaincre elle-même.<br>_ Et alors, ça fait quoi de prendre un peu trop d'élan ? »

Elle savait que sa question faisait référence à sa tendance à vivre toujours un peu en retrait et surtout à ne pas accorder une seule place à l'imprévu mais elle ne savait pas comment y répondre. Que dire ? Là, tout de suite, c'était grisant mais il était absolument inconcevable qu'elle le lui avoue, alors elle se contenta d'un sourire.

Et il le sentit à défaut de le voir, ce sourire, s'étendre contre sa joue. Il ferma les yeux. 1440 secondes avaient défilées sans qu'elle ne le lâche et il espérait bien qu'il y en ait encore 1440 autres, et 1440 autres, et 1440 autres...


End file.
